Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology is a technology that realizes display using reversible color change generated by an organic semiconductor material under the driving of a current. An OLED display has advantages of being ultra-light and ultra-thin, having high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response and high resolution, being anti-seismic and bendable, having low cost and simple process, using fewer raw materials, having high luminous efficiency and wide temperature range, and the like, and is hence considered to be the most promising new-generation display technology.